1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to financial transactions, and in particular, to receipt delivery.
2. Related Art
In a typical financial transaction, a consumer makes a purchase and receives a physical receipt. The receipt can be used for record-keeping, tracking purchases, and/or returns or exchanges. However, physical receipts can be cumbersome to keep and manage and can easily be lost. Recently, digital or electronic receipts are being used more often. For example, when a consumer makes an online purchase, an electronic receipt is typically sent to the consumer via email. The consumer can then organize the electronic receipt more easily, such as in an electronic folder or mailbox.
Even with the increased use of electronic receipts, physical receipts are still the most common form when the consumer makes a purchase at a physical point of sale (POS). One reason for this is that stores typically do not have a consumer's email address. Thus, if a consumer would like an electronic receipt, the consumer must provide an email address to the sales associate, which is time-consuming and inconvenient.
However, even if the electronic receipt is sent, the receipt is typically sent to the consumer's email address. This may make it difficult for the consumer to access the receipt because the consumer may not always have email availability and/or the consumer's email may change, such that any older emails may no longer be accessible.
Therefore, a need exists to easily provide electronic receipts to a consumer at a POS.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.